Seme Grimm collection
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: Grimmjow should be KING and everyone should bow down to his greatness. This is a tribute to Grimmjow and thoseof you who are getting fed up with all the Uke!Grimm popping up. Ch3: Grimmjow's had enough of Shinji telling him he isn't good enough for Ichigo
1. Contents

**Okay. . . . . . .I've had enough of people making this beast of man a simpering Uke, So I am going to do something about it. **

**Yes people. I don't think it has been done yet, but I am so sick and tired of having to see summaries containing IchiGrimm or anything/Grimm that Now I'm not even going to bother going on the bleach fandom. The way I'll check for updates on the stories I'm reading will be by checking my recent reviews and see if it lights up orange .**

**Grimmjow isn't an Uke and I am going to prove this because I have had it with all the new releases of Uke Grimmjow and people saying that we need more of it, because we fucking don't Grimmjow isn't an Uke in my opinion and if he is, then people just make him way to OOC. **

**Granted, NovaAlexandera actually kept it in character and I only knew that because I was reading it until it got to the lemon to which I finally figured out it was IchiGrimm Mpreg and felt disgusted. **

**Also some sick people actually write non-con IchiGrimm? Yeah! Because Ichigo would rape someone, when he's a blushing virgin who doesn't do anything for himself and only fights to protect his friends and family. **

**Anyway. . . .Let's get to the point of my ramblings. **

**This is an Grimm/Uke collection or Seme!Grimm! **

**Yeah. That's right, I am creating a collection of one-shots, two-shots, three-shots of Grimmjow on the top and his Uke on the bottom. Because I believe that Grimmjow should never be topped and those of you that do disgust me to the core of my being.**

**So yeah,**

**I'm writing this not only for myself and those of you that are strictly Grimmjow on top fans, but also for the very man himself because I love Grimmjow and in my opinion he DESERVES to be KING!**

**I will accept requests because I've only ever written Ichigo as Grimmjow's Uke so writing others will be a bit difficult, but I am sure I can manage. **

**It can be anyone you want but it has to be them as the Uke!**

* * *

><p><strong>Contents page:<strong>

**One: Grimmjow x Ichigo. **

**Summary: **Ichigo has tried everything under the sun to try and get Grimmjow to listen in lessons and do as he's told, but Grimmjow always dismisses him in the end and acts the way he normally does. Tired with it all, Ichigo asks Grimmjow what he wants and is surprised by the answer. ONE-SHOT.

**Two: Grimmjow x Ulquiorra**

**Summary: **Cannon: After Grimmjow gets his arms healed by Orihime, he uses it as an opportunity to approach the fourth Esapda and show him who is the stronger of the two. Ulquiorra is caught off guard when Grimmjow's way of proving whos's stronger is a lot more different than expected. ONE-SHOT.

**Three: Grimmjow x Shinji **

**Summary: **Au: Grimmjow hated Ichigo's friend. The annoying blond was always there and telling Ichigo that they weren't good together and that it will never work. Grimmjow finally got tired of it and shut the blond up the only way he knew how; it changed Shinji's perspective so it worked for him. TWO-SHOT.

**Four: Grimmjow x Aizen **

**Summary: **Au: Aizen is Grimmjow's boss at Hueco Mundo inc. Grimmjow is surprised and angry when he is called to Aizen's office and is promoted to the man's personal assistant. Aizen eventually makes a move on the blunet, but it goes incredibly wrong. . . ONE-SHOT.

**Five: Grimmjow x Starrk **

**Summary: **Cannon: With Aizen in prison in Sereitei, the rest of the Espada didn't have much to do. Grimmjow finds a pack of cards in Aizen's bedroom and asks everyone if they want to play strip poker. They agree after a while and when it gets down to are last two players, Grimmjow presents a proposition. ONE-SHOT

**Six: Grimmjow x Byakuya **

**Summary: **Cannon: Grimmjow was angry that the stoic man was also marked as Six and wanted to do something about it. He was brash angry and wild, so why was Byakuya so quiet and well mannered. Grimmjow decided to take matters into his own hands; he'd release the beast in Byakuya Kuchiki. TWO-SHOT.

**Seven: Grimmjow x Szayel **

**Summary: **Cannon: Grimmjow was bored in his room and decided to go visit someone. He chose the Octave Espada. When he got there, Szayel was out possibly looking for some material. There was a drink on the side that Grimmjow drank which made his body heated and he suddenly had the feeling to fuck anything that could move, and Szayel just so happened to come in at the wrong time. ONE-SHOT.

**Eight: Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Summary: **Au: Ichigo was on his way to his cousins wedding when his car broke down. Angry and in a hurry to get to the wedding, Ichigo called the local mechanic who happened to be a very attractive blue haired man who did more than just fix his car. TWO-SHOT.

**Nine: Grimmjow x Isshin **

**Summary: **Au: Grimmjow woke up in hospital with injuries from his latest crash on his bike. He was also angry and horny at the same time, so the next person to come into the room was going be his use of pleasure whether they liked it or not. Poor unsuspecting doctor. ONE-SHOT.

**Ten: Grimmjow x Ulquiorra **

**Summary: **Au: Las Noches Prison just got a new Prison inmate who had to share a room with the most dangerous criminal there. Grimmjow never liked silence and Ulquiorra was the icing on the cake. Mission: Make the Pale emo Scream! THREE-SHOT.

**Eleven: Grimmjow x Tesla **

**Summary: **Cannon: Telsa was devastated when he found out Nnoitra died and that he had to be on the fraction of the new Primera Espada. Grimmjow would make him feel very welcome though. ONE-SHOT.

**Twelve: Grimmjow x Kensei**

**Summary: **Au: Kensei was a boxer and he was amazing at what he did! Until one day he was beaten by a blue-haired devil who held no ounce of remorse for his opponent. Kensei confronted the man, and regretted it straight after. Well. . .Sort of anyway. . . TWO-SHOT.

**Thirteen: Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Summary: **Cannon: It was mating season in Hueco mundo and all the Beta's there were far too weak for Grimmjow. He decided that a trip to the real world was in order so he could fight off his frustrations with a certain orange-haired teen who turned out to be his mate! THREE-SHOT.

**Fourteen: Grimmjow x Aizen **

**Summary: **Au: Grimmjow really hated the way the principal of Las Noches High was always scolding him for not listening in class. In fact he hated it so much that he was going to do something about it. ONE-SHOT.

**Fifteen: Grimmjow x Starrk**

**Summary: **Au: Grimmjow and Starrk were out drinking together at their usual place. When they got home after a long night of drinking, Grimmjow made a move on Starrk and Starrk was far too lazy to stop him. But he wouldn't have even if he was. TWO-SHOT.

**Sixteen: Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Summary: **Au: Grimmjow was the popular teen in class who everyone admired. Ichigo was the social outcast because all he ever did was scowl and shy away from everyone. When these two are paired for a history project and Ichigo has to study at Grimmjow's house, just what will happen when Ichigo finds out Grimmjow's secretly attracted to him? THREE-SHOT.

**Seventeen: Grimmjow x Shinji **

**Summary: **Cannon: Nnoitra bet Grimmjow that Shinji would never cheat on him with the blunet. Grimmjow decided to put it to the test. ONE-SHOT.

**Eighteen: Grimmjow x Toshiro**

**Summary: **Cannon: Grimmjow and Toshiro get stuck in a cave that's the hottest of temperatures and Grimmjow fucking hates too much heat. Toshiro decides to help the man by releasing his zanpakuto and cooling the both of them down. When the temperature lowers, Grimmjow get's horny and things get heated again. TWO-SHOT.

**Nineteen: Grimmjow x Ulquiorra**

**Summary: **Au: Grimmjow was dared by his friends to fuck the emo boy. He accepted it of course because he always did want to know if he could make the teen scream. ONE-SHOT.

**Twenty: Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Summary: **Cannon: Grimmjow wants to show Ichigo just how pathetic he is during their first fight. The blunet does this the best way he knows how, and ends up claiming the boy as his own. ONE-SHOT.

**Twenty one: Grimmjow x Shiro **

**Summary: **Au: They absolutely hate each other. Always at each other's throats and growling obscenities at any chance. But when both their drinks are drugged with an aphrodisiac, what's to happen to them? ONE=SHOT.

**Twenty two: Grimmjow x Ichigo **

**Summary: **Au: One of Sereitei's Agents was caught trying to break in to Las Noches on a mission to find the hidden documents, however they managed to get away. Angry, Aizen sends Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez to capture and interrogate one of Sereitei's agents into revealing the culprit. TWO-SHOT.

**Twenty three: Grimmjow x Gin**

**Summary: **Cannon: Gin approaches Grimmjow and reveals he's actually against Aizen. Grimmjow is happy to find this out and they both take down the man with a god complex and celebrate afterward when Grimmjow takes his place on the throne. TWO-SHOT.

**Twenty four: Grimmjow x Aizen **

**Summary: **Cannon: Aizen's fifth Espada had finally finished adjusting to his new form so Aizen went to work on creating his sixth. He never expected his latest Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez to already be adjusted as soon as he was born. ONE-SHOT.

**Twenty five: Grimmjow x Ulquiorra**

**Summary: **Au: Ulquiorra's an advice councillor who gets a call from a blue-haired man asking how the hell he can get Ichigo to listen to him and forgive him for cheating. Ulquiorra never really liked dealing with cheaters but he offered to visit this Grimmjow and Ichigo to see if he could help. However, when he got there, Ichigo had already left and an angered Grimmjow was sat in the front room, growling furiously. TWO-SHOT.

* * *

><p><strong>SO they're the ideas I have so far and I will be updating regularly because I want to get the message across as soon as possible.<strong>

**Also, **

**Requests are allowed because like I previously stated, I've never written Grimmjow topping anyone else apart from Ichigo. SO any kinky ideas you have for Grimmjow and his Uke then let me know.**

**If you want to hate mail me, then do it. I love a good argument and I'll never be swayed to Uke!Grimm for as long as I am into Yaoi and all of this make believe. **

**You can either message me or tell me in the review what you would like to see, and who you want Grimmjow to dominate. **

**I'm sorry if I'm not very good at the whole Uke thing for ones that aren't GrimmIchi, but I will try my best to make it sexy and hot for you guys. **

**You can go as crazy as you like in your requests; I will accept anything that is Grimm/Uke. It could be Non-con, dub-con, consensual, rape, dark, mpreg, NOT FEM THOUGH; self prep for the Uke, fingering, oral, two-shots, three-shots, ETC. . . .No DP because Grimmjow is the only SEME.**

**I cannot stress that enough!**

**So go wild readers and the more reviews I get, the faster I update and the smuttier and sexier it gets.**

**The first one-shot will most likely be posted at either some point today or tomorrow. Just look forward to it. **

**Those of you that believe Grimmjow should be king and that everyone else should bow down to his awesomeness, then I love you and you will be granted your request first :3**

**-Kieran**

**P.S. My reasons for doing this is because it has not been done before and I'm tired of all the Uke!Grimm being posted. **

**People who're awesome: **

**Titania of swords **

**Mrsichigodarcy: Lexi :DDDDD**

**Ichibanseikin: She may read IchiGrimm and Uke!Grimm but she's great at giving advice and such a sweetheart. **

**SexyBleachGuys**

**Silvermoon7: PERVY-CHAN :D **

**Vaerin**

**EstoyLoca**

**Kumico01**

**HazelGrey**

**Megumi Kei**

**Alrye**

**Hotaru Nakama**

**There probably is more, but I love talking to these people because most of them share my views. And their awesome ;3 **

**I love you girls :3 **


	2. GrimmIchi: What's it going to take?

**Okay. . . .So here is the first in my Seme!Grimm collection! I hope you guys enjoy this! This is to get me into the mood of it all because Like I said, I haven't ever had Grimmjow top anyone other than Ichigo so. . .*Bites nails in anticipation for the next chapter***

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**Summary:**Ichigo has tried everything under the sun to try and get Grimmjow to listen in lessons and do as he's told, but Grimmjow always dismisses him in the end and acts the way he normally does. Tired with it all, Ichigo asks Grimmjow what he wants and is surprised by the answer. ONE-SHOT.

**Warnings: **Consensual sex, lemon, lime, fingering, oral, rimming, use of a desk in an inappropriate manor, swearing. Grimmjow is eighteen and Ichigo is twenty five so their age difference isn't that far.

**Pairing: **Grimmjow x Ichigo

What's it going to take?

* * *

><p>Ugh! No matter what I do or say he just won't listen to me! I am always asking him to get his homework in on time and actually turn up to class before the bell goes. He only flips me off, takes his seat and smirks at me.<p>

The bastard!

Does he not realize how much he's actually pissing me off? I so wasn't looking forward to the next hour when all of my students would pile into the room, taking their seats and getting out their books.

They were always prepared for the lesson.

But Grimmjow just refuses to turn up on time, let alone listen in class. I rubbed my temples, the tell-tale sign of a headache coming on creeping up on me.

I hated headaches. It was a Monday as well. The start of the week where all the hopefuls amble into my classroom eager to learn what I have to teach them.

Well some of them anyway.

I just really wanted to know what it would take to get the blunet to listen to me. Grimmjow is actually very smart, so I can't help but wonder why he won't pay attention.

The annoying thing is that whenever I hand out tests he completes them with ease and gets the top score then leans back in his chair with a bored look. I have noticed the way he stared at me a few times though, the intensity of his gaze sending shivers up my spine and causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand to attention.

I hated the fact he could make that happen with just his gaze alone. I was sure that if he stared hard enough a hole would one day form in my stomach and my insides would spill onto the floor.

It was a sick thought, but not entirely impossible with the burning sensation his gaze offers me. I can't tell what the stare indicates though because whenever I catch him staring he just cocks a pale-blue brow at me then smirks.

* * *

><p>An hour passed by quickly, a steaming cup of coffee now on the right side of my desk and two paracetimals next to the glass to help with my headache.<p>

I turned when the door slid open and my students waltzed into the room. They took their seats quietly and began taking out the items necessary for my class.

I offered them a smile when I lifted my head and some of them returned the gesture. Tapping my finger against the desk, I peered at my computer and noticed I got a message from the principal of the school.

Sighing through my nose, I swiveled in my chair. Clearing my throat, I maneuvered the mouse until the little clicker was hovering over the new message icon. I selected it and waited as the screen loaded with the message.

_To: Kurosakiaoldotcom_

_From: GodComplexaoldotcom_

_Subject: Detention!_

_Message: Hello, Kurosaki-Kun. I am writing this message to inform you that you will be giving, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez a detention after school today for his little disturbance in the cafeteria involving a petty food fight. _

_Thank you. _

_-Aizen _

Glaring at the message, I closed the screen. So I would have to spend more time with the blue-haired teen who didn't even listen to me?

Just. Fucking. Wonderful!

"Kurosaki-Sensei," a quiet girl called me from her seat at her desk. I turned to her, forcing myself to smile. Momo was such a sweet girl and I didn't want to scare her with my fierce scowl.

"Yes, Momo?" I quietly replied. I kept my voice low because my students were currently going through their books, checking through their notes from last week's lessons. I set them a test for today that they had to do. They must be getting some last minute studying in.

However, I wouldn't be able to start the test until Grimmjow showed up.

I sighed in annoyance. Momo stared up at me with doe-like-brown-eyes, a cute expression forming on her face. She reminded me of my younger sisters who I adored, so I was ashamed to admit she consumed more of my time than most.

"I couldn't understand th-this part," she explained in a timid voice as she pushed the book in my face.

I grabbed the book from her with a warm smile. She smiled back at me and shifted where she was standing. My eyes scanned over the page, paying most attention to the section that she pointed to.

Recognizing what she was asking me, I shut the book. I opened my mouth to explain to her when the door opened and Grimmjow strolled in like he owned the place.

All eyes glanced up when he sauntered across the room with a feline grace until he was at his seat. He slumped down in his seat, his eyes shifting to me as soon as his but hit the chair. Grimmjow smirked at me, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow.

I felt a little bad that I wouldn't be able to help Momo now because I had to start the test.

"Sorry, Momo but I'm going to have to start the test now, so please take a seat," I said politely. She nodded then ambled over to her seat.

Momo was an intelligent girl so I was sure she would do fine without my guidance. I had already been searching online for enrolments for the girl.

"Okay," I turned in my chair to the front of my desk, face set in an encouraging smile but I was scowling inside as Grimmjow continued to smirk at me. "You will have one hour and there will be no breaks so keep that in mind. I know you guys will do great, so do your best! You may begin NOW!"

Everyone else quickly opened up their papers I had set on the desk earlier after writing their names while Grimmjow just crossed his arms over his chest.

He always did this, waiting until about twenty minutes left before he even picked up his pen and got on with it.

It irritated and made me smile that he got 100% on all of his tests.

Sighing, I leaned back in my chair, picking up the two paracetimals and my coffee. I flipped the tablets into my mouth and took a sip of my coffee, relishing in the way the cool liquid slivered down my throat and soothed me. The slight pain from the tablets was nothing in comparison.

* * *

><p>I glanced at my watch. I smiled when I realized it was time for the end of the test. I was happy because everyone had managed to finish in the time given so I wouldn't have any complaints.<p>

"Okay, that's it!" I announced as I tapped my watch for emphasis.

Some of my class looked a little nervous as they shifted in their seats from the pressure I'm sure was building in them. They were probably scared and fearful of what they will get on the test.

I was sure they all did great though!

"We were finished ages ago, Kurosaki-Sensei,"

I glared at Grimmjow who only smirked at me, pearly whites on display. I wondered briefly how such a nuisance could actually take care of his fucking teeth.

Well. . . . .He was rich and apparently lived on his own since he moved out of his parents when he started here and had a birthday bash when he turned eighteen.

Grimmjow had come in the next day with a hangover and so much smugness.

"Quiet you," I replied easily as I resumed my seat and glared heatedly at my student. I could see the anticipation in the rest of my student's eyes as they waited for Grimmjow's inevitable reaction.

"Fuck you," Grimmjow said meaningfully which confused me slightly. Usually he would spit some nonsense about me with the other teachers and how bad of a teacher I am. But this was different. His eyes were free roaming over my body and concentrating on the juncture of my neck and shoulder like he was a vampire and I was his promising next victim.

I shuddered.

I wasn't going to be thinking about that anytime soon.

Also, his smirk had gone from smug to seductive. I was ashamed to say I was getting hot under the covers.

"Language," I admonished with a harsh glare, willing away the blush that wanted to creep onto my face when he licked his dry lips slowly.

"I've got far dirtier language than that, Kurosaki-Sensei," he drawled sexily, touching himself through the fabric of his clothes to emphasize his point. He nodded his head in the direction of my ass and I almost squirmed.

"What's that supposed to mean, Jaegerjaquez?" I played dumb. I wasn't going to let my student know he had me caught between running out of the room screaming like a bitch, or dismissing my students early and taking him to my place where I would order him to fuck my brains out.

It was getting a lot harder to keep a straight face.

Plus, all these gestures he was making were just fakes, or something to tease me. That I was sure of.

"Oh, I think you know." Grimmjow stated matter-of-factually. I stared at him, and then blinked before clearing my throat and saying a few more sentences. Eventually it just got too much for me and I sent him out of the classroom.

The meaningful look to my ass as he walked out of the door scared me a little, but I was sure it meant nothing.

* * *

><p><em>KNOCK KNOCK<em>

I looked up from my desk when I heard the door knocking. I grunted and the door flew open revealing Grimmjow who looked far too happy to see me.

He smirked at me then ambled over to his usual seat. I was surprised when he dragged it all the way to the front so he was right next to my desk.

"Do you know why you are here?" I questioned as I folded a piece of paper. I was bored so I decided to do some origami. I didn't teach math but Byakuya had taught me how to do it a while ago when I was round my friend Rukia's.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes like I was an idiot. He stared up at me which I was grateful for because he was at least six inches taller than me and liked to show it off whenever he was stood next to me.

"Because you can't bear to be away from me?" Grimmjow asked hopefully. I blanched, stuttering something unintelligible. I glared when Grimmjow barked laughter, clutching his stomach as he banged his fist against the table.

"It's not funny!" I exclaimed, blushing when my voice cracked. That always happened when I got nervous and I think he may have picked up on that little mannerism of mine.

"Nervous, Kurosaki-Sensei?" Grimmjow drawled seductively, his laughter completely forgotten as he stood up from his chair and sauntered over to my desk.

I remained still as he placed calloused hands on the top of my desk and leaned forward. "No." I lied. I think he knew that, if the smirk was anything to go by and the amusement swirling around in cyan depths.

"Why do you never listen to me?" I asked before he could even open his mouth to say anything. He backed up a bit, examining my face with a critical eye. "Also, why do you never turn up on time?" I continued with a sharp glare.

"Hmm," he hummed, scratching his chin in thought.

I blinked. Was it really that fucking hard to give me an answer?

"Okay. . ." I began, pinching the bridge of my nose and sighing in annoyance. "What's it going to take for you to listen to me?" I inquired with an eyebrow arched.

Grimmjow smirked devilishly, leaning into my personal space and trapping me with his hands. "You really want to know?" He breathed against my lips, his hot breath puffing against my moist lips.

I nodded my head, slightly eager to know the answer.

Shock over rid my senses as a pair of surprisingly soft lips locked with my own. I melted into the kiss, unable to do anything as Grimmjow climbed over the desk and pushed me up against the wall, grinding his pelvis into my own and creating marvelous friction that caused a small moan to pass my lips.

That seemed to please him. Grimmjow smirked into the kiss, using a free hand to roam the expanse of my orange dress-shirt until he reached the top button. He tugged fiercely and buttons flew in each and every direction as he continued to kiss me with passion and vigor.

I moaned as his wet appendage swiped against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips for him and he took the opportunity to delve his tongue into my warm cavern.

While I was distracted by the soul-searing kiss, Grimmjow tugged my shirt off of my body then started on the button of my slacks. He quickly removed it, along with the belt, and then pulled my slacks down, along with my boxers, my erection bouncing when it was released from its confines. I decided to help by kicking my shoes off.

Grimmjow rewarded me with a nip to my bottom lip which I secretly liked. He broke the kiss, a trail of glistening saliva connecting are lips.

I whined inwardly. I was almost naked and he didn't even take his shirt off yet! Grimmjow seemed to realize my dilemma because he smirked at me before stepping back and teasing me with the way his hands roamed over his shirt, smoothing out the edges and showing signs of a six pack.

I watched in anticipation as Grimmjow pulled his shirt over his head, revealing tanned skin and a body built like a Greek god. And he did indeed have a six pack.

Snapping out of my gaze when something warm wrapped around my nipple, I arched into the waiting mouth. Grimmjow nibbled on my abused nub, licking and nipping and driving me crazy with lust!

"Mmgh, Jaeger-" I moaned but Grimmjow cut me off with a harsh bite.

"Call me Grimmjow," he purred into my ear seductively, nipping at my lobe then swirling his tongue around the shell of my ear.

"Grimmjow," I breathed to test the waters. His eyes clouded with even more lust and his movements became animalistic as he slammed me against the wall, ordering me to take off his jeans. I quickly knelt down, fumbling with the buttons on his jeans before sliding them down his tanned-muscular legs.

He slid down his boxers after removing his shoes, his leaking erection springing to attention and making my own cock twitch. He was bigger than me, I noted.

"Suck," he commanded and I complied. I took the head into my mouth, rotating my tongue around the head and smiling inwardly as he sucked in a breath.

"Yeah, that's it! Suck it real good," Grimmjow hissed, digging his hands in my orange-locks and forcing himself further into my mouth.

I choked lightly, relaxing my throat muscles as he began to face fuck me. "Gurguruguruguugur," I gurgled as the head of his penis hit the back of my throat repeatedly.

"Such a good slut!" I shuddered at the dirty talk, remembering his earlier comment. So that's what he was talking about. . . .Grimmjow stopped his thrusting, allowing me to continue what I was previously doing.

I heard him growl lowly as I dug my tongue into the slit of his penis and wiggled it around. I ran my tongue down the length of his penis before taking him whole. My nose buried in blue curls which was a surprise, but the sharp intake of breath was all I needed.

Grimmjow pulled out of my mouth with an audible pop. I blinked up at him. He smirked, dragging me up easily then throwing me onto the desk roughly.

This bastard had no idea how much I loved the rough treatment, so he really wasn't hurting me and just turning me on that much more.

"Spread your legs," Grimmjow ordered me with a leer. I complied with a faint blush, spreading my legs wide for him.

He stared at my entrance hungrily, licking his lips then settling himself down on my chair. The blunet steered the chair forward until it bumped against the desk and lowered himself until he was head level with my ass.

"What ar-are you doing?" I asked with a blush.

Grimmjow simply grinned perversely, commanding me to keep my legs open. I complied with his request, not really sure what he was going to do.

"Ohh!" I moaned wantonly as Grimmjow's tongue slid over the seam of me ass before prodding against my winking entrance. Grimmjow licked his lips, licking my pucker relentlessly. I could feel some of his saliva sliding down my ass.

"Ahhh! Grimmjow!" Grimmjow rewarded me with a harsh slap to my round globes, gripping the flesh harshly and groping my firm ass.

"So responsive," he stated then kissed my pucker. He pushed forward, his tongue forcing its way passed my first ring of muscles.

"Nnngnhhh!" I moaned helplessly.

Grimmjow obviously decided that was enough as he pulled back and presented three digits in front of my lips. I took them into my mouth eagerly, instantly understanding the message and slathering them up nicely.

Grimmjow pulled his fingers from my mouth when he deemed them worthy, trailing the slick digits down my body until they were prodding at my entrance.

"Take a deep breath, you little slut!" I did as I was told, sucking in a deep breath as the first finger breached my entrance. "Shit" You're so tight, _Ichigo," _he purred my name and I swear I almost came there.

"Nnngh!" I groaned in discomfort but he ignored me and proceeded to push his finger in further, wiggling the devious digit around inside of me, and then crooking his finger which sent waves of pleasure soaring through my body as a wanton scream ripped from my throat forcibly. He must have hit my prostate.

"Ah. . .Ah. . .AH!" I continued to moan pathetically, but I didn't care as Grimmjow brushed the tip of his finger against my sensitive bundle of nerves. I arched my back off of the desk as he added a second finger.

I felt the stretch as he scissored his fingers inside of my ass, stretching my walls further and allowing him more access.

"I can't wait to fuck you hard, Ichigo." Grimmjow stated with excitement, like he had been waiting for this for some time. "The reality is so much better than the dream." Grimmjow breathed, peppering kissed up the expanse of my upper body as he shoved a third finger inside of me, churning his fingers forcibly and jabbing my pleasure button.

"Nnngnh hah. . .hah. . .Grimmjow! Fuck!" I replied incoherently. Grimmjow smirked, pulling out his fingers and leaning over to sink his teeth into the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I felt warm liquid escape my body and run down my heated skin.

Grimmjow pulled back from my neck, grinning down at me as he licked his lips. "Ready?" He questioned. I nodded my head fervently, spreading my legs wider as he lined his long and thick cock up with my prepared entranced.

Without warning, he snapped his hips forward, delving into my tight heat until his balls slapped against my ass.

"Ah! Nnngnh Fuck! Grimm!"

Grimmjow didn't give me a chance to adjust as he pulled out to the head before thrusting back in, are skin coming into contact with each other.

The pain dulled to a low sting as he erratically pistoned in and out of my abused ass. "Fuck!" I cursed as the head of Grimmjow's engorged cock slammed into my prostate and white hot lights flash behind me eyelids as my body sang with pleasure.

"Heh. . .Scream for me, Ichigo!" Grimmjow commanded as he picked up his pace. I screamed for him to fuck me harder and faster to which he complied, rewarding me with a nip to my ear.

I leaned forward, throwing my arms around his waist and forcing him forward, causing him to delve further into my body. Grimmjow grunted, shifting and purposefully rolling his hips. I arched my back tucking my head under his chin as he continued to pound into me violently.

"Mine!" Grimmjow growled. I didn't really care what he was saying as my eyes drooped to half maste and my orange-locks stuck to my forehead from the sweat that had accumulated there. Saliva drizzled down my chin as I moaned loudly.

Grimmjow smirked, pounding me harder and faster. I gripped his ass with my hands and pushed him even further into me. He seemed to enjoy that as he rocked his hips, and gripped my chin with his hand.

He pulled me up, Smashing are lips together in a heated kiss. Grimmjow kissed me passionately, not letting up on his thrusts for a second.

I felt the coil in my stomach and Grimmjow seemed to sense this as he wrapped skilled fingers around my manhood and pumped a few times. "GRIMMJOW!" I moaned his name as my hot come spilled over are stomachs.

"Fuck! So fucking tight!" Grimmjow breathed as he broke the kiss, delivering a nip to my bottom lip before releasing. I watched as Grimmjow's face twisted in pleasure, his eyes sliding shut and his chest rising and falling as he emptied himself inside of me.

I felt the hot liquid fill me up and groaned at the strange feeling.

Grimmjow pulled out, slumping down in my seat and dragging me with him to sit in his lap. We were both sweaty so if we got any closer we were most likely going to stick together!

"Grimm-" He silenced me with a kiss.

"Shut up. Don't think I'm done with you yet," he stated meaningfully as he licked his lips.

"So," I trailed off with a light blush when I realized his penis was beginning to harden again. "Will you listen to me now?" I questioned hopefully.

Grimmjow smirked up at me, lining his cock up with my twitching hole. "Come by my house every night prepped and ready to go and I'll think about it." I glared at him but it soon turned into a grimace as he slammed back into me.

I sighed. At least I was making some progress.

END

* * *

><p><strong>So that's my first one XDDD<strong>

**What did you guys think of it?**

**I made it in Ichigo's POV because I thought it would be more interesting :o I'm glad I got like seven reviews after the first three hours of posting the contents and it's nice I already have some requests.**

**Grimmjow x Shuuhei sounds interesting and I have a few ideas for it. **

**So yeah,**

**Don't forget to review and request if you want. :3**

**MORE REVIEWS EQUALS FASTER UPDATES! EVEN IF IT'S SOMETHING LIKE A 1-10 rating for the chapter :3 A little like BonnieNuitz thing XDDD**

**Just so I knows how I am doing, my sweets :3 **

**-Kieran **


	3. GrimmUlqui: I am stronger!

**Okay. . .This is my Second one-shot in the Seme!Grimm collection. I really hope you guys like it, because it's sort of out of my comfort zone since I've never written GrimmUlqui before XDDD So please err go easy on me? Pwetty please with a strawberry and a blue berry on top ;3 **

**Anyway, please enjoy :3 **

**Summary:**Canon: After Grimmjow gets his arm healed by Orihime, he uses it as an opportunity to approach the fourth Espada and show him who is the stronger of the two. Ulquiorra is caught off guard when Grimmjow's way of proving who's stronger is a lot more different than expected. ONE-SHOT.

**Warnings: **Dub-con, lemon, lime, oral, fingering, swearing, possible OOC! (I AM SO SORRY!) AND YAOI OF COURSE!

**Pairing: **Grimmjow x Ulquiorra

I am Stronger!

* * *

><p>The blue-haired Arrancar was not a happy hollow. Not too long ago he had challenged the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer and lost.<p>

He was angry that he had been so weak. Grimmjow blamed his loss on the fact that he only has one arm thanks to that blind motherfucking asshole, Tousen.

Grimmjow hated that man with a burning passion, almost as much as he hated Aizen.

Grimmjow was currently in his room, scowling at the door. He was so fucking bored. There was absolutely nothing to fucking do in Hueco Mundo. He had been killing low level Hollow's for fun earlier, but he had gotten bored after a while and retreated to his quarters.

Truthfully, Grimmjow wanted revenge on the fourth. He wanted to show that Emo bastard that he was the stronger of the two.

However, he couldn't do that until he got his arm back. But how was he supposed to do that? It seemed fucking impossible!

Tapping his chin in thought, the blue-haired Espada turned over in his bed, thinking up a plan to prove he was the stronger male!

And he would prove it by any means necessary.

Grimmjow sighed.

He was horny.

The blunet hadn't had a good lay since his last encounter with the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. That had been great. But Grimmjow was sure that Ichigo was still most likely angry about it all since Grimmjow didn't prepare him.

Grimmjow scoffed.

As if he was going to prepare the whining little shit when all he had to do is find that spot and then the substitute Shinigami was singing a new tune.

Picking his head up at the sudden sounds of the door opening, Grimmjow turned to see Ulquiorra waltzing into his room like he owned the place.

"What the fuck do you want?" Grimmjow hissed.

Ulquiorra stared at him with his ever stoic expression, emerald green eyes revealing nothing to their observers.

The stoic raven approached the blue-haired Arrancar quietly, his stance undeterred by the glare coming from the taller male.

"Need I remind you who has the higher rank?" Ulquiorra drawled dryly, dodging the blue cero with ease when it was fired from Grimmjow's hand.

Ulquiorra sighed.

He wasn't much of a fan of dealing with the Sexta because they never got along. And he was sure that Grimmjow hated his guts but he didn't much like Grimmjow either so it was fine with him.

Ulquiorra didn't really like anyone in this white palace. He just did as he was asked of from the higher ranks. Ulquiorra didn't like to get involved with matters that were beyond his capability because he never was one to take risks.

Taking a few steps forward, Ulquiorra thought back to his fight with the sixth Espada. He had had the advantage in their fight because he had both of his arms and he was positive he was much stronger than the Sexta.

It was ridiculous to assume that the blue-haired Arrancar was all that tough to begin with under all of that brash attitude. Ulquiorra convinced himself that Grimmjow was indeed weaker than him and would be unable to take him down.

However, what scared the pale-skinned male was the hidden strength that Ulquiorra had seen in Grimmjow at that one point during their fight.

Ulquiorra assumed that meant Grimmjow had some hidden power he was unable to bring forth. That or he just refused to show it and thought he was good enough without it.

Resisting the urge to twitch his eyes, Ulquiorra continued forward, his face passive and his strides short but confident.

"Just you wait till I get my fucking arm back, then we'll see who's the strongest you Emo bastard!" Grimmjow growled.

"I'm sure that with even two arms you couldn't defeat me." Ulquiorra muttered easily, stopping a few feet from Grimmjow's bed.

"Then what are you doing here?" Grimmjow repeated his earlier question. He ground his teeth when Ulquiorra just continued to stare at him with the same expression.

"Aizen-Sama has asked for you to go to the meeting room where he will brief you on your latest mission." Ulquiorra explained. He turned on his heel, striding out of the door without turning back.

Grimmjow groaned. He fucking hated meetings with that bastard of a man who had an ego the size of Hueco Mundo and a god complex!

Resigned to his fate, Grimmjow hopped out of his bed. The blunet slipped into his sandals that he left to the side of his bed and ambled out of his room.

Shoving his hand in his left pocket, Grimmjow started on his journey to the meeting room. "Good mor-"Grimmjow didn't allow the low rank Arrancar to finish its sentence and instead silenced the pathetic being with a cero.

The blue-haired hollow sighed in annoyance as more low rank hollows flocked around him offering small greetings. He just cero'd them all to pieces because he really didn't give a shit about them.

"Grimmjow," Nnoitra called from further down the hall.

Grimmjow ignored him and strolled passed the lanky man. Nnoitra rolled his one violet eye. Obviously Grimmjow had been called to the meeting room because he only got like this when that was the case.

Nnoitra caught up with the smaller hollow, planting a hand on his shoulder. The two of them had always sort of got along, exchanging stories about who they've fucked. It was also entertaining when Grimmjow got into graphic detail about the orange-haired Shinigami and how responsive the oranget had been.

The raven-haired male wasn't jealous though since he had a blond to satisfy his needs whenever he was horny.

"Oi!"

"What?" Grimmjow inquired but didn't stop walking. Nnoitra Fell into step beside Grimmjow, keeping up with the others long strides easily because of his height advantage.

Sometimes being tall has its moments.

"Been called ta see Aizen?" The taller of the two questioned. Grimmjow sighed through his nose, tilting his head up an inch so his eyes locked with a single violet orb.

"Yeah," he replied casually and Nnoitra patted him on the back in reassurance. No-one liked going to see Aizen because the way the man talked was so infuriating and belittling that it just made you want to grab his smarmy face and smother him with punches.

Grimmjow certainly wanted to.

"Wha's it fer this time?" Nnoitra murmured lowly.

"How the fuck should I know?" Grimmjow snapped, throwing his hand in the air. Nnoitra waved him off, offering another pat on the back as they both stopped outside the huge white door.

"Che. . ." The blue-haired Arrancar scoffed, pushing the door open with his one hand and strolling through the door casually.

"Ah, Grimmjow," Aizen greeted with his fake smile.

Grimmjow grunted his acknowledgement. He ambled over to the throne and stood where he usually did when Aizen had something to say to him. Aizen smiled his ever present fake smile and gestured with his hand for Grimmjow to take a seat on one of the chairs.

The blunet did so with reluctance. He refused to thank the man with a god complex and instead nodded as he took his seat, hand still in his pocket.

"Any idea why you are here, Grimmjow?" The brunet inquired as he slicked his hair back, one rogue curly-brown lock falling down his face and stopping at the edge of his chin.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. Of course he didn't know! Aizen was the one that sent Ulquiorra after him.

"It concerns your arm, and Ulquiorra must have informed you that I have a new mission for you." Aizen stated and arched an eyebrow when Grimmjow's eyes flashed with realization.

Biting back a growl, Grimmjow held his arm into the air, his cyan eyes shut off to the world. "Oh? Is Tousen here to cut my other arm off?" Grimmjow asked with amusement lacing his tone.

Aizen simply smirked, completely disregarding the fact his subordinate left out the honorifics and didn't even bother to add his name on the end of his inquiry.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite," Aizen motioned behind him and a timid orange-haired female shuffled forward, her hands clasped together just below her belly and her eyes downcast.

Immediately recognizing the being as Orihime Inoue, Grimmjow scoffed. "The fuck is she doing here?" Grimmjow spat with disdain. He hated the little bitch because she was so pathetic.

The blunet had been informed that Orihime had chose her last person to visit as Ichigo and had cried over him before leaving, completely chickening out on the kiss she wanted to bestow to the sleeping orange-head.

Grimmjow wasn't jealous because Ichigo didn't belong to him. Ichigo was just a means to please him whenever he was really horny and Ichigo was around in Karakura somewhere.

He smirked. Ichigo never seemed to mind when he visited though.

"Miss Orihime is here to heal your arm, Grimmjow." Grimmjow blinked stupidly a few times before mistrust took over his features. Aizen sensed this, his lips tugging at the corners as his fake smile widened. "You will be unable to complete this mission if you do not have both of your arms, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow said nothing as Aizen softly ordered Orihime to walk over to the blue-haired Arrancar and heal his arms.

"Sōten Kisshun," Orihime said quietly. Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly as orange engulfed his shoulder and skin began to accumulate where his arm once was until it was completely healed.

Blinking, Grimmjow flexed his arm, testing to see if it was truly real.

"You're not getting a thanks from me, woman," Grimmjow hollered with no ounce of remorse. Aizen smirked. It appeared Grimmjow was pleased that he had his arm back.

"She never expected any from you, Grimmjow." Aizen stated.

"So what's this mission," the blue-haired Arrancar replied robotically. Aizen leaned forward in his chair. He explained to Grimmjow that he was to go to the world of the living and draw Ichigo Kurosaki in to a fight. The blunet was to then bring Ichigo back to Hueco Mundo, unconscious and place him in the throne room.

"Okay. . . .," the blunet nodded.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra paused in his movement when he heard the tale-tale signs of the blue-haired Arrancar walking down the halls. It sounded like he was carrying something too. . . .<p>

Curious and a little annoyed with the disturbance, Ulquiorra waltzed out of his room in time to see Grimmjow shuffle down the stark white corridor, a body being dragged behind him.

Squinting his eyes, Ulquiorra almost gasped when he noticed Grimmjow had regained his second arm. Ulquiorra frowned; he was never informed of Grimmjow having a regeneration ability.

Or maybe it was something else that he was forgetting. . . .

"Don't know why Aizen wants him," Ulquiorra heard Grimmjow mutter. The raven-haired Arrancar was almost anxious to know who _him _was, but he stopped himself from following after the blunet.

Ulquiorra's emerald green eyes widened a fraction of an inch when orange-hair appeared in his mind. So it was that woman that healed Grimmjow's arm and she was the reason Grimmjow was out and about, no longer cursing about his missing arm?

Quietly of course, Grimmjow never openly revealed how much he had actually missed his arm. Ulquiorra peaked out of his door stealthily. He narrowed his eyes and almost rolled them at the joy swimming in cobalt pools.

Grimmjow must be ecstatic that he got his arm back. Ulquiorra sighed. What would that mean for their next fight? Would Grimmjow win this time with that hidden power he has?

Does he even know about it?

So many unanswered questions were being pushed to the fore front of his mind and it was slightly annoying him. Never had he been this interested in knowing the hidden abilities of Grimmjow, his almost rival.

Ulquiorra would just have to bottle it up like he normally does. It's not like he could ask the blue-haired Arrancar about it all anyway, considering Grimmjow may be unaware just how strong he is.

Did Aizen-Sama miscalculate when he numbered the sixth? Was Grimmjow a lot stronger than he had been letting on? Even Yammy had had trouble fighting the orange-haired Shinigami but Grimmjow had taken him down without even using his sword, let alone his release.

It was really starting to get to the raven-haired Arrancar now. But, Ulquiorra would just have to forget about those things for a later date.

A war was on the horizon and he had to prepare.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was in a joyous mood! He had finally gotten his fucking arm back and he was on cloud nine right now. Although a fight with the orange-head would have been fun, fucking Ichigo until he was incoherent and no longer able to move was a lot more entertaining.

Granted, Grimmjow had had to bind Ichigo with some sort of material because of the little shits defiance. But that was always thrown out of the window as soon as Grimmjow began his ministrations on the orange-haired Shinigami.

So Grimmjow had had some fun fucking Ichigo until he passed out then picking him up bridal style and carrying him through the Garganta which he had opened just before Ichigo passed out.

The blunet hadn't missed the dazed look Ichigo had gave him before the orange-head passed out and became dead weight for the blue-haired Arrancar.

Grimmjow wondered if Aizen would question why it took him so long to subdue Ichigo. Grimmjow already had lies forming in his head; well they were more like excuses since some of them were true.

Grimmjow halted his strides outside of the stark white door. He pushed the door open with much more ease than before and strolled through in the same fashion as usual before dropping Ichigo on the table and then turning to leave.

However, before he could leave, Aizen spoke up. "Why did it take you such a long time to finish your mission, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked with a smirk as his eyes temporarily flicked over the orange-haired Shinigami's form.

The Sexta Espada dug his hands deep into his pockets, scuffing his right sandal across the ground as he replied easily. "He was being protected by the Shinigami."

Aizen seemed to search his eyes for a few moments before nodding and waving his hand dismissively in the direction of the door.

Grimmjow took the hint, glad to be out of there as he ambled out of the room. He had somewhere to be and someone to see.

Grimmjow smirked.

He had yet to prove who was stronger, and it was about time he did just that. But he wasn't going to do it in the traditional way. Oh no, he had plans for the Cuarta Espada.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra stared forward as familiar Reiatsu assaulted his senses, informing the pale Espada someone was on their way to his room. Ulquiorra was sat in his bed, his posture perfect as he read through the latest news.<p>

He was glad to find out that they were going to be prepared for the war long before the Shinigami. Ulquiorra almost felt like smiling proudly. The blacket had always been proud to be an Espada from the first day he was transformed into a Vasto Lorde.

Ulquiorra thought Lord Aizen deserved everything for giving him a new life, and he would provide whatever it was that the burnet wanted. However, even he felt slightly useless in the man's presence sometimes.

It just wasn't fair.

Why was it that Gin Ichimaru got all of the man's attention when all he did was sit there and look like a fucking demented fox? Ulquiorra would admit he was getting annoyed with the fox-like ex-Shinigami.

Why couldn't Aizen just get rid of him? Gin was completely useless and completely not worth Lord Aizen's time anyway.

But Ulquiorra was sure that that would never happen because Gin was helping Aizen through all of this. Ulquiorra sighed. He would just have to suck it all up and forget about it for now, considering he was due to a meeting in about half an hour.

However, it was incredibly hard to tell the time here in Heuco Mundo, so the pale male could be wrong. Ulquiorra remained seated as the familiar Reiatsu got even closer to his person.

_Grimmjow, _

The pale man's mind provided for him just as the very man entered his room. A shit eating grin had consumed Grimmjow's face which startled Ulquiorra ever so slightly, mainly because the Sexta would only ever grin that wide when he was 100% confident he was going to win.

And then there's the deal with that hidden power. . . .

Ulquiorra sighed quietly. He would rather deal with that now rather than later when he was least suspecting.

Grimmjow smirked. Ulquiorra had gone and sat in a bed without the commands of the blue-haired male, so really, Ulquiorra was just giving him a head start with the whole ordeal.

"Did you need something?" Ulquiorra asked monotonously, keeping the annoyance out of his tone.

The other male said nothing as he ambled into the room, hands in pockets and eyes narrowed into slits, making him seem more predatory.

Slowing his strides, Grimmjow looked around the room as if he was interested as he planned how he was going to get the annoying little shit on his back!

Could he tie him up? Would that work, or would the bastard be able to get out of it? Grimmjow wouldn't exactly call this rape because he wasn't going to penetrate the Emo until he asked for it which Grimmjow would make sure the raven did.

Hmmmm. . . .

Didn't Szayel owe him a favor? Grimmjow grinned sickeningly and Ulquiorra almost cringed. Grimmjow Sonido'd to Szayel's lab, his eyes giving the room a quick once over before landing on a pair of infuriated mustard-orbs covered by silver-framed-glasses.

"What do you want, simpleton?" Szayel snapped. The pinket had been in the middle of testing out his latest experiment which he was going to use in the war. He had just finished the last touches when a familiar Reiatsu had crept up on him.

"You owe me a favor, remember? So I'll do the question asking." Grimmjow stated with a smirk. Szayel rolled his eyes. He just wanted to continue his research, so it was either: Ignore the blunet and have to deal with his presence until he finally caved or: Give Grimmjow what he's after so he will no longer have to owe him.

Szayel sighed. That really wasn't a tough decision.

"Okay. . .What is it you want?" The smaller male inquired, pushing his glasses further up his nose and hoping that the light reflecting off of the shades damaged the brute's retinas!

It didn't of course, but Szayel could hope.

"A Reiatsu repressor!" Grimmjow exclaimed with a grin.

Tapping his chin in thought for why on Aizen Sama's earth would Grimmjow want one of those, Szayel shuffled through his draw, looking for the Reiatsu repressor he had stored there.

Grimmjow smirked. Soon he would be able to restrain the Cuarta. The blunet wasn't scared of the pale male or anything like that; he just didn't want Ulquiorra resisting.

Because it would be kind of boring if Ulquiorra kept struggling the whole time. Sure, it's fun to mess around with the substitute Shinigami, but Ulquiorra isn't nearly as feisty and Grimmjow had a point to prove here.

"Here," the pinket muttered disdainfully as he handed over the Reiatsu repressor.

Grimmjow only nodded his head, not bothering to thank the Octava as he Sonido'd back to Ulquiorra who was taken by surprise when he was suddenly on his back and. . . . .Some kind of collar was wrapped around his neck.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ulquiorra demanded, his face passive.

The other male simply smirked as he watched Ulquiorra try and fail to remove the Reiatsu repressor. It was rather fun to watch the usually stoic man struggle to break free from something he didn't understand.

Ulquiorra was surprised to say the least. You could even say he was a little scared. Grimmjow had Sonido'd back into his room after disappearing and stuck some sort of collar on him.

Ulquiorra didn't understand and that was the scariest thing of all. Ulquiorra had always had some sort of understanding for everything, but this was something even he couldn't comprehend.

He reached for his sword. Grimmjow hadn't bound him, so he still had movements of his body. As soon as his hand touched the tip, Grimmjow had grabbed the raven by the collar and ripped his clothes clean off.

"Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra questioned in disbelief. He knew that the blunet was either bi-sexual or gay because he had heard stories of Grimmjow's encounters with the substitute Shinigami and how he had him begging in the end.

Ulquiorra held back a shudder of disgust. He hoped beyond all hopes that wasn't what Grimmjow planned to do.

The pale Espada was probably what you would call a prude. He had never had sex in his entire life as a hollow and he believed that he didn't when he was alive. Ulquiorra never really thought about it. Girls or men's bodies never crossed his mind for a second.

What it would feel like to have a dick up his ass would never have even come into his thought process. It still hadn't since he was still unsure of the blue-haired Arrancars intentions.

"Heh. . .You should wear less and you might get some more attention," Grimmjow suggested as his eyes hungrily drank in the sigh of milky-white skin stretched over a 5'6 lithe body.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction of an inch at Grimmjow's words. That was all he needed to figure out the others intentions! That was all Ulquiorra needed to know where this was going to go! That was all Ulquiorra needed to start planning his escape!

There was no fucking way he was going to let the blue-haired Arrancar defile him!

The raven played it cool, his face remaining passive as he replied. "Maybe I don't want to be seen," Grimmjow blinked. Ulquiorra was never really one for hanging out with the guys, but if he got out a bit more he may not come off as much of a stuck up ass that he was.

"Can't see why," the blunet smirked. "If I knew you were this hot underneath all of these clothes, I probably would have done something sooner." He explained with his trade mark smirk.

Masking his surprise at the Sexta's statement and what it intoned, Ulquiorra tried to stand up. Before his foot could even leave the bed, Grimmjow had his hands pinned above his head, using his body weight to ground the pale male.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Ulquiorra mumbled softly, despite the situation he was in.

Grimmjow leaned forward, his warm breath ghosting over pale lips. "Showing you which one of us is stronger, and," Grimmjow paused, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it off to the side somewhere. "Proving I'm the one in control here!"

Staring blankly up at the taller man, Ulquiorra almost squirmed as Grimmjow crawled down his body, settling in between his legs where he was completely exposed.

Ulquiorra's breath hitched as a warm and calloused hand wrapped around his member smoothly, making small strokes. Ulquiorra felt pleasure for the first time in his life and it confused him.

No-one had ever touched him. He had never allowed anyone near his body, apart from Aizen when he was first transformed. But after that, he kept his clothes on at all times and made sure no-one laid a finger on his body.

Ulquiorra arched his back as Grimmjow dug his finger nail teasingly into the slit of Ulquiorra's already hardening cock.

"You like that, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow mocked curiosity as he pumped the smaller male to life with ease, enjoying the way Ulquiorra's face struggled to remain passive as his emerald eyes enlarged with every stroke to his cock.

Grimmjow decided he found the sight sexy, his cock already straining in its confines. The blunet was sure he was already leaking. He used his free hand to free himself from his Hakama, throwing the useless piece of material to the floor.

Grimmjow pumped himself slowly, his strokes erratic for the pale male. Grimmjow worked his left hand fluidly, rubbing his thumb over the head of Ulquiorra's penis and relishing in the low mewl that passed petal soft lips.

Ulquiorra was so confused! He had never felt this kind of pleasure before. The blacket had never felt so hot and needy, and the need for more was building but he was repressing it. He couldn't even lift his arms to stop the blue-haired Arrancar who seemed hell bent on confusing the fuck out of him.

"It's funny," Grimmjow began, ignoring Ulquiorra's internal struggle as he pumped both himself and the raven and stared at the stark white ceiling. "I always hated you ever since I first saw you," he paused, glancing at the male in question. "Still do."

Glaring lightly, Ulquiorra bit back a scoff. Such things were beneath him and he dare not stoop to this assholes level.

"It was the way you looked at me," Grimmjow's grip on Ulquiorra's cock hardened and Ulquiorra felt a searing pain conjuring at the base of his cock. Grimmjow was squeezing the fucking life out of his cock, and he didn't even look like he cared.

Of course, his right hand was going at normal pace but the left was now fast and brutal, squeezing harshly. "Like I was nothing," he continued as if the pain he was causing the other male meant jack shit. "Like I was a nobody," the blunet smirked, his eyes now downcast.

"Like. I. Was. Fucking. Worthless!" Grimmjow hissed, relinquishing his tight grip on Ulquiorra's cock and stopping the slow pumping of his own.

Ulquiorra couldn't find words at that moment. He was enjoying himself too much. Grimmjow had released his vice-like grip and opted to wrap his moth around the head of the pale-males dick instead.

Grimmjow lowered his head onto Ulquiorra's cock, swirling his tongue around the head tantalizingly slowly and smirking around his mouthful when Ulquiorra sucked in a harsh breath, his pale-white hands gripping the sheets.

Taking more into his mouth, Grimmjow bobbed his head easily. He opened his eyes, watching with sick satisfaction as Ulquiorra's face twisted in pleasure from his ministrations.

Grimmjow released Ulquiorra's hardened member, pulling back and lapping up the pre-cum as if it were milk. "I'm going to have you begging me to fuck you," Grimmjow stated matter-of-factually, his eyes darkening as he leaned down and resumed bobbing his head on Ulquiorra's length.

"Ngh," Ulquiorra gasped in shock. Did that noise just come out of his mouth? Was that disgusting noise ripped forcibly from his throat because of the blunet's ministrations?

The blunet continued to bob his head expertly. He had had practice with this when he first had to seduce the all too fucking stubborn orange-head. Grimmjow fondled Ulquiorra's balls with his hand, rolling both sacks around in his hand as he sucked Ulquiorra hard!

"Mmmgh," there he goes again making those weird noises he had never uttered in his life! Damn Grimmjow and his fucking talented mouth!

Grimmjow smirked, the notion sending vibrations through the pale-males dick and sending waves of pleasure through his body. It wasn't fair that Grimmjow could do this to him! HIM!

Pulling back again, Grimmjow pumped the smaller male as he smirked up at Ulquiorra. "Looks like it's already started!" Grimmjow grinned, giving a lick to the underside of the raven's cock before taking the whole thing into his warn furnace and swallowing thickly.

"Ahh!"

"Oh ho?" Grimmjow mumbled as he pulled away. "What was that now?" He smirked, not bothering to get an answer as he re-swallowed Ulquiorra whole.

Ulquiorra felt something he had never felt before building in his groin. He had absolutely no-idea what it fucking was, but it felt fantastic as the pressure built with every bob and harsh suck from the blunet, his balls tightening.

"Ahh. . .Hah!"

Grimmjow smirked. The blunet didn't pull away as the pale-male spilled inside of his mouth. In fact, he instead swallowed all of Ulquiorra's essence before removing his mouth from Ulquiorra's length with an audible pop.

"So how was your first orgasm?" Grimmjow questioned teasingly.

Ulquiorra almost growled. But he was on sky high right now and didn't give a shit what was going on. Which is why he never realized one of Grimmjow's fingers slipping past his first ring of muscle.

Grimmjow noticed that Ulquiorra was remaining ignorant and rolled his eyes. _I'll teach him to fucking ignore me, _Grimmjow mused as he crooked his finger.

_That seemed to do something, _Ulquiorra gasped loudly, his eyes squeezing shut as white light assaulted him, making him keen and mewl like a fucking cat. _Must have hit his prostate, _the blunet's mind provided.

He decided to test the waters, jabbing the tip of his finger into that area that made the smaller male gasp. It worked, but this time it came out as more of a strangled cry as Ulquiorra attempted to stop the noises from coming.

Ulquiorra worried his bottom lip, breaking the skin with his teeth. The taste of metal lingered on his tongue as his lips bled, some of the crimson liquid trickling down his skin and contrasting terribly with his pale complexion.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Did Ulquiorra just fucking stutter? He never stumbled over his fucking words so what was it that the blunet was doing to him that was making him ACT this way!

Grimmjow ignored the others rambling, but was too surprised at Ulquiorra's stutter. Grimmjow smirked, pumping his finger in and out of Ulquiorra a few more times before adding a second.

After a while of stretching the pale-males hole, Ulquiorra groaning in discomfort at some point and asking another useless question, Grimmjow added a third finger.

He curled his fingers inside the virgin tight heat, making sure to stretch Ulquiorra wide enough for his huge length. "Nnngngh!" Ulquiorra groaned. Grimmjow brushed the tips of his fingers against his pleasure button again, and it was making the smaller of the two spasm and caused liquid fire to spread like wild fire over his body.

"Gri-" Ulquiorra cut himself off before he could finish the lower ranked Espada's name. He couldn't believe HE! Was about to fucking say that!

"What's that?" Grimmjow queried, thrusting his fingers deeper into Ulquiorra who keened and mewled softly before gasping loudly at the added pressure to his prostate.

Ulquiorra was at a loss for words. For some ungodly reason he wanted ask the bastard of a man, the Sexta Espada to fuck him. And the really disgusting thing was that he didn't even care if he ended up begging for it.

Hell if he would ever admit that though!

Grimmjow smirked, removing his fingers and straining his hearing to catch the whine that slipped past Ulquiorra's creamy lips. The blunet wanted to continue teasing, but he really wanted to be inside of that tight heat NOW because it was all getting way too much for him.

Ulquiorra watched with dazed eyes as Grimmjow spat on his hand and slathered up his penis. Ulquiorra wanted to shudder in disgust, but he somehow liked the uncaring attitude, which was strange to even him.

Unable to hold back any longer, Grimmjow grabbed his cock and thrust into Ulquiorra's tight heat all the way to the hilt in a single thrust.

He didn't wait for consent because he knew that Ulquiorra was already willing without the pale-male even knowing it himself.

He did, however, wait for Ulquiorra to adjust since it was his first time and he wanted to have the higher ranked Arrancar begging for him to fuck him harder! Grimmjow was fucking determined!

"Mmmmghh!" Ulquiorra mewled. Grimmjow somehow managed to nail his prostate on the first thrust and Ulquiorra had almost exploded again. "Mo-" He stopped himself again. Ulquiorra wasn't going to say anything so degrading.

"You want me to move?" Grimmjow smirked, rolling his hips forward for emphasis and loving the way Ulquiorra's usually stoic features twisted in pleasure, and his dull emerald green eyes lit up as lust consumed their depths.

Ulquiorra only nodded, not willing to say a word as he tried to keep his face passive. Grimmjow grinned smugly, clamping his hands down on Ulquiorra's hips and rocking his hips back before pumping forward.

Grimmjow's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the velvety heat gripped his member snugly, the feeling causing his mind to fog as animalistic lust consumed him.

"GRAWWWRR!" Grimmjow growled, startling the mewling blacket as his pace became erratic and unpredictable.

"Nnnghh Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow felt the tiniest big of control that he was holding onto snap as his name was breathed out in such a lusty tone that it should be illegal.

Grimmjow pulled out of the smaller male. He flipped Ulquiorra over onto his stomach and thrust straight back in, slamming into the blacket's prostate with the first thrust and relishing in the moan of bliss.

"Ugh so fucking tight!" Grimmjow growled lowly, pistoning in and out of Ulquiorra fluidly, their skin making slapping noises that resonated in the stark white room as they collided together.

"Har-"

Grimmjow understood what Ulquiorra wanted without the other male having to finish his one word sentence. The blunet was aware that Ulquiorra was just trying to keep his damn pride. He was doing a damn sight better than someone else Grimmjow knew. . .

Grimmjow slipped his hands underneath Ulquiorra's body, pulling back as he thrust into the comforting heat that brought him pleasure. Ulquiorra moaned softly as Grimmjow gave brush after brush to his pleasure button, causing his brain to melt and instinct to kick in as he spread his legs wider for the blue-haired Arrancar who smirked at the submission.

Quickening his pace to break neck speed, Grimmjow pounded the smaller male harshly, his grip on the blacket's stomach becoming painful but Ulquiorra was so consumed by lust that he couldn't even register it. The bed creaked in protest, but they both ignored it in favor of the pleasure they were being given.

"Grim' m'go co'" Ulquiorra muffled into the sheets, but Grimmjow understood it. He was pretty close to. He flipped their positions, Ulquiorra's head falling on his shoulder.

Surprised emerald green orbs blinked a few times, trying to clear their vision. Grimmjow didn't allow that though. He thrust upward into the welcoming heat with abandon, his eyes focused on Ulquiorra's face.

Grimmjow missed it the last time, but he was going to see it this time. The blunet was going to see what the Emo looked like when he came!

"Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra breathed as white hot come spilled from the slit of his penis and onto both of their stomachs messily, his body going limp on Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow pumped upward a few more times, growling and biting Ulquiorra's shoulder as he came furiously inside the smaller male.

Flipping their positions once more, Grimmjow grinned down at the blacket. "Who's the stronger one now?" He questioned seriously, but there was some warning to his tone of voice.

Ulquiorra registered the deep baritone voice, blinking his eyes a few times before replying with a very quiet 'you' before passing out.

Grimmjow smirked. His work here was done. The blunet got up and rolled off of the bed, quickly tugging on his clothes and leaving the room. Ulquiorra was asleep, so he would leave him for now and rub it in later.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Well. . .*Hides in corner* that was my first GrimmUlqui and it was probably so terrible *Tugs hair* I'm really sorry if I offended you GrimmUlqui fans but I did really try to keep them IC.<strong>

**Please err tell me how I did even if you hate It XD Maybe you can offer me some advice. *Rubs neck sheepishly***

**Just errr don't kill me Okay? Please! O.O!**

**I Hope you enjoyed it anyway. . .*Ducks behind rock hiding from rabid fangirls out for blood***

**Don't forget to review and request if you want. :3**

**MORE REVIEWS EQUALS FASTER UPDATES! EVEN IF IT'S SOMETHING LIKE A 1-10 rating for the chapter :3 A little like BonnieNuitz thing XDDD**

**Just so I knows how I am doing, my sweets :3**

**-Kieran**


	4. GrimmShinji: Works for me P1

**Okay. . .This is my first two-shot in the Seme!Grimm collection. I've also never written this pairing and never thought I would XD this is only the first part, so the Yaoi won't come till the next update XDDD**

**Hope chu all enjoy 8D **

**Summary:**Au: Grimmjow hated Ichigo's friend. The annoying blond was always there and telling Ichigo that they weren't good together and that it will never work. Grimmjow finally got tired of it and shut the blond up the only way he knew how; it changed Shinji's perspective so it worked for him. TWO-SHOT.

**Warnings: **(Not in this one, but the next) Swearing, violence, fingering, anal, Yaoi, male x male, dub-con and smut I guess. Errr. Possible OOCness? I haven't a clue on this one XD

**Pairing: **Grimmjow x Shinji

Works for me p1

* * *

><p>The smell of coffee assaulted my senses as I walked through the double doors of the coffee shop, the little buzzer going off as I passed the threshold. My orange-haired lover of two years asked me to meet him here at three o clock. And I never liked to be late, because meetings with him usually lead to hot steamy sex with his sweat mattered body writhing under me as he moaned my name. . .<p>

It was a fucking sexy site and hopefully he was in one of his slutty moods. . .

Ignoring the greeting from the guy at the cash register, I shuffled across the room until my eyes picked up the glaringly obvious orange-hair sat atop an attractive head.

I slowed my steps, creeping up on my lover since I noticed he had his headphones in, most likely listening to sterophonis since he seemed to have a thing for them.

"Ah!" Ichigo jumped as I took out his ear phones, leaning over him with my height advantage and sealing my lips over his own in a short, passionate kiss which showed him I was horny and wanted to fuck him.

He tugged my bottom lip with his teeth and winked up at me teasingly.

"I'm going out tonight, you know that." He chuckled when I huffed and crossed my arms over my broad chest. I hated it when his friends invited him out because that meant they were getting his attention!

"Why do y' haf t' go out wif yer friends tanight?" I half whined, half questioned.

Ichigo scowled at me, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head. "I haven't been out for ages, asshole. Besides, you get me every other day of the week, and don't you think I deserve a break?" He indicated with his finger to his ass making me smirk smugly.

Ichigo must still be sore from last night if he needed a break. I resisted the urge to pull down my pants and shove my dick in his mouth. He was right, he did sort of deserve a break, but I wasn't fucking happy about it.

"Besides," Ichigo drooped his eyes to half mast and grinned. "If you give me time to rest, I may just allow you to do _that _to me."

I felt myself harden in my confines about the implication. I narrowed my eyes at him. Ichigo was trying to fucking tease me, the little shit.

"Keep tha' teasin' up an' you'll regret it!" I smirked when he paled slightly, possibly remembering one of our previous encounters.

Finally deciding that standing was getting annoying, I slid in next to Ichigo. Before he could protest, I pulled him into my lap and nipped his neck in warning for tonight.

I had a thing about people ogling my berry. Ichigo had discovered this early and came up with the two minutes rule: it implies that if the person were to stare for more than two minutes, I was allowed to tear them a new one.

I was a very possessive lover and absolutely hated anyone staring at what was mine. Ichigo was mine, no-on elses. So it's only fair that I get to beat the crap out of anyone that stares at him.

The only problem was that I wasn't going to be with him tonight. How the fuck was I supposed to keep an eye on him? I scowled and Ichigo shifted, snuggling closer into me as he brought the coffee mug to his lips and slurped loudly.

Teasing me again, are you? I smirked, leaning down and suckling on his neck. I moved left a little, mapping out a trail on his smooth skin and biting into the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

He quickly put his mug down, gnawing on his finger to stifle the moan I knew was building. I bucked my hips upward into his clothed ass, smirking when he groaned and arched his back.

"Don' tease unless y' ca' handle da consequences, Ichi!" I teased, nibbling on his ear lobe.

Sighing breathlessly, Ichigo relaxed into my form and took another sip from his piping hot coffee. This time he didn't slurp so loud and instead drank the beverage properly.

"Aren't you going to order anything, Grimmjow?" Ichigo questioned me with a concerned frown. I shook my head. No. I didn't need to order here since I had breakfast earlier today.

He glared lightly at me, elbowing me in the side and cocking his head in the registers direction. "I had breakfast when I woke up, s' I don' need, nothin'!"

"You only had breakfast?"

"S' does it matter?"

"Of course it fucking does, you bastard!" Ichigo raged and writhed in my hold. I wasn't going to let him go though because I knew he was planning to throw a fit.

"'m no' hungry, s' I don' need t' fuckin' eat," I stubbornly replied, restraining him easily with my muscular arms.

He tilted his head back and scowled up at me, his eyes flashing with concern but I ignored it in favour of sealing my lips over his own and coaxing his mouth open with my tongue.

Ichigo eventually let his eyes fall shut and I bucked my hips making him gasp and separate his lips, allowing me entrance to his mouth.

I quickly darted my tongue inside, studying the familiar territory with my tongue. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, forgetting his argument and tilted his head back to give me more access.

I smirked, probing his mouth with my wet appendage and suckling on his own making him moan softly and press further against me.

Are moment was broken by a nervous cough to the right of us. We pulled away, Ichigo blushing and myself scowling bitterly at the man who dared to fucking interrupt us.

"Are you going to order anything, sir?" The questioned was directed at me.

I glanced at Ichigo who blushed and hurriedly stared away from me. He hated it when we were caught, but I fucking loved it so he'd have to get over it eventually.

"Do y' haf anythin' on tha' menu tha' comes wif a cum covered strawberry?" I asked seriously, watching out of the corner of my eye as Ichigo's blush deepened. He glared bitterly at me, the memories of out last night's activities possibly flowing through his mind.

To his credit, the man managed to keep a straight face as he shook his head. I shrugged, turning back to Ichigo and thoroughly ravishing him before once against glancing at the waiter. "Then nothin' interests me." I stated with a smirk.

He nodded his head and walked away. I snorted when I caught the light blush on his face. And he did so well at keeping up a straight face too. Ah, well, they always blush, he's no fucking different.

"You're such an asshole!" Ichigo yelled at me, slamming me in the face with his clenched fist. I reeled backward slightly before sending him a warning look which had him paling.

_I ge' ta fuck y' til' y' pass out!_

He knew exactly what I was thinking, if the light shudder and look of anticipation in his eyes were any indication.

"Don' be late home tanigh', Ichi." Satisfied, I smirked and left the cafe. I had to meet someone else before heading back to my house. It was so lame being a salesman, but the money was fucking amazing so I would stick with it.

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow, I'm not going to let anyone touch me!" Ichigo snapped at me. I've been trying to get him to just stay here instead of going on that damn night out with his friends.<p>

Ichigo is mine! I didn't want anyone else eyeing him hungrily like I do!

"That's it!" I watched with annoyance as Ichigo ambled into the living room and picked up the phone from the receiver. He punched in a few numbers and held the phone to his ear.

"Shinji?" WHAT? WHY THE FUCK WAS HE CALLING HIM?

"Yeah, I'm going to need you to come over here an-" Ichigo paused to stop my hands from reaching the phone, fucking bastard. "-d stop Grimmjow from following me out of the house."

"Great! Thanks, Shin!" Ichigo grinned at me. I glared harshly, lunging for the phone but he had already put it back on the receiver.

"Y'know yer ass 's goin' t' be sore as hell once I'm finished wif you," I purred with meaning and he shuddered.

Sighing, Ichigo pecked me on the lips, his hands caressing my cheeks. "Don't cause a fuss and I'll prepare myself for you later while you watch," was he trying to get me to take him before he could even leave the house?

My eyes lit up in excitement, my cock twitching in its confines. He was trying to kill me, the sexy ass berry.

"Tha's a fuckin' promise an' I don' care, you're no' takin' 't back!" I stated and glared at him.

"Who says I wanted to?" Suspicious, I sniffed the air, only to discover he was already half drunk, the light weight.

"Drunk already?" I teased with a sly smirk.

He knew what I was about to do, so he quickly grabbed his things and ran out of the door before I could catch him.

DAMN!

* * *

><p><em>DINGGGGG DONGGGG<em>

I glared at the door, contemplating whether or not I could really be asked to go over there and open it. I sighed, remembering what Ichigo told me earlier about preparing himself. I shuddered in anticipation, my mind flooding with images of a panting Ichigo.

Mmmmm. I couldn't fucking wait till later.

_DINGGGGGG DONGGGG_

"Al right', I'm coming," I announced and shuffled over to the door. I swung it open, coming face to face with the scowling blond who was scoffing in disgust.

WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?

WHY THE FUCK DID ICHIGO HAVE TO CHOOSE THIS GUY OF ALL FUCKING PEOPLE?

We narrowed are eyes at each other, both of us refusing to move an inch.

"Hirako," I spat coldly.

"Jaegerjaquez," he replied bitterly with a glare.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>This was the first chapter in the two-shot. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I know it's short but I didn't feel it needed to be any longer XDDD<strong>

**The next one will have smut, and there's a huge ARGUMENT and FIGHT so I hope you all will enjoy that!**

**Remember: you can request! I have quite a few now that I will be happy to add to the collection when I get around to them :D **

**MORE REVIEWS EQUALS FASTER UPDATES! EVEN IF IT'S SOMETHING LIKE A 1-10 rating for the chapter :3 A little like BonnieNuitz thing XDDD**

**Just so I knows how I am doing, my sweets :3**

**-Kieran**


	5. GrimmShinji: Works for me P2

**Okay. . .This is my first two-shot in the Seme!Grimm collection. I've also never written this pairing and never thought I would XD this is the second part, so the Yaoi is in this chap people :O**

**Hope chu all enjoy 8D **

**Summary:**Au: Grimmjow hated Ichigo's friend. The annoying blond was always there and telling Ichigo that they weren't good together and that it will never work. Grimmjow finally got tired of it and shut the blond up the only way he knew how; it changed Shinji's perspective so it worked for him. TWO-SHOT.

**Warnings: **(Not in this one, but the next) Swearing, violence, fingering, anal, Yaoi, male x male, dub-con and smut I guess. Errr. Possible OOCness? I haven't a clue on this one XD

**Pairing: **Grimmjow x Shinji

Works for me p2

* * *

><p>"Aren' ya goin' ta come in?" I questioned in boredom, my tone cold and unrelenting. Shinji narrowed his eyes further, taking a tentative step forward before escalating passed me.<p>

The fucker purposefully shoved me as he walked by, the dick!

"So why does Ichigo have to torture me this much, ay? Leaving me here with a dumbass fucktard like you?" Shinji mumbled sullenly, his teeth grinding together.

I smirked. I didn't really want him here either but I wasn't going to take what he was saying to me lightly. This was my house, and I can easily throw the skinny git out!

"Better watch wha' yer sayin' der, stick!" I glared, scoffing in annoyance when he simply clicked his tongue.

"What a childish nickname," Shinji strolled into MY living room and took a seat on MY couch and put his feet up on MY coffee table.

This guy was seriously trying to piss me off!

He seemed to not care for my silent fuming though as he grabbed MY remote, switched MY T.V on and leaned back into MY couch. I watched angrily as the bastard grabbed some fruit from MY fruit bowl and sunk his teeth into the juicy treat.

It was obvious to me that he was making loud crunching noises on purpose just to piss me off further. He didn't fail.

"Would ya eat tha' properly?" I coldly suggested with a shrug. I didn't want to seem like he was actually annoying me, even though he seriously was.

He smirked around his mouthful, taking the fruit from his mouth before opening his mouth as wide as it would go. I watched, my eyes widening slightly as he shoved the whole apple in there before chomping down.

Shinji swallowed the apple whole, opening his mouth afterward to show me it was all gone. "There, now you don't have to worry." Shinji muttered with distaste.

Sighing through my nose, I took the seat on the other side of the couch. I didn't want to be anywhere near this guy, but I wasn't going to not sit down in my own fucking house on my own fucking couch.

Besides. . .It sucks to be him since I've fucked Ichigo in lots of different positions on this couch. Are most recent one was the bicycle, which he was embarrassed to say he loved.

It was nice for me to, grabbing those creamy legs as I pounded into that sweet, tight ass. GOD! It was fucking magical.

Man! I need Ichigo right now, but he's out with his good for nothing friends.

"I wasn' worried, you annoyin' 'lil shit!" I growled lowly.

Shinji rolled his nut-brown hues and leaned back further into MY couch. He crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a sigh of boredom.

Che. . .It wasn't up to me to entertain the little fuck, so if he was bored he can go find something to fucking do away from MY house.

Annoyance gripped me in waves as he stuck his finger in his ear, pulled it out then wiped it on MY couch! That's so fucking disgusting!

That's worse than the time when I was fucking Ichigo doggy style and he removed the cock ring and exploded all over my sapphire blue cushions!

He apologized profusely afterwards because they were very expensive and he sort of ruined them. It was a great night of hot steamy, skin to skin sex though, so I was fine with it.

And Ichigo had allowed me to use food during sex the next day, so everybody wins. I licked my lips as the image of Ichigo with whip scream slathered all over his creamy skin and the devilish words being whispered by his tempting lips, "Come lick it off of me, Grimm." I shuddered.

That. Had, Been. Amazing!

I didn't realize I had been drooling until the annoying blond snapped his fingers in front of my face and offered me a tissue. I scowled, wiping the drool off with the back of my hand.

There was no need for a stupid tissue.

He rolled his eyes, getting up and cocking a hip to the side, his eyes narrowed as he glared down at me with suppressed hate.

"I don't get it!" He suddenly exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, seemingly in exasperation. I wasn't too sure as I was too busy cocking an eyebrow.

"Wha'?" I mumbled uncaringly.

"YOU!" Silence followed as he began to pace around MY living room. I simply stared at him, a smirk forming onto my handsome ace. It was obvious to me now that he was talking about the usual subject: why Ichigo chose me.

"You're an ass!" He continued before I could open my mouth to say anything. "All you do is fuck him in each and every direction, or out in public! You don't sit down and cuddle with him, ask him what his day was like or generally: act like a fucking lover!" Shinji's breathing was heavy now as he clutched his chest and glanced away from me.

I was now extremely pissed because none of that was true. For one: Ichigo has only ever let me fuck him in public once, two: I always ask Ichigo how his day was after he asks me about mine, three: I cuddle with him, but it's not really a cuddle since he rests his head against my lap and I stroke his hair.

So, really, we did do all of that sappy shit!

Haahhh. . .What have you done to me Ichigo?

It's not really that bad though. Ichigo's so cute when his eyes fall closed and the crease in his forehead vanishes. And he's adorable when he pouts and whines over something. It's all worth it to me.

"Has Ichi tol' ya all tha'?" I questioned, my aura radiating annoyance.

The annoying blond stopped in his tracks, finger raised in the air and his mouth forming words, but none came. I smirked, standing to my full height of 6'3 and backing Shinji into the nearest wall, my eyes flashing with malicious intent.

"Listen, you son 'f a fuckin' bitch 'coz 'm o'ly goin' ta say this once," his eyes widened at my icy cold tone, but he managed to keep up a front and not back away. "Yeah, me an' Ichi fuck a lot 'coz 's fun an' we enjoy 't. E's o'ly ever le' me fuck 'im in public once, an' 'e wa' ta embarrassed ta le' me do 't again. Bu' 'm fine with tha'. We do sor' 'f cuddle, bu' 's more like 'im in ma lap, so don' jus' go assumin' things 'fore ya know da actual truth!"

"That's a lie!" Shinji bellowed, his tone sinking into mistrust. "You don't seem like the type to cuddle and listen to your partner for once. I bet you just tell Ichigo what to do!"

I face-palmed. I know it's sort of hard to believe for a guy like me to actually settle down with someone and actually listen to a few of their demands from time to time.

Ichigo actually handles the money, makes sure I don't buy something that might affect my budget and actually manages my finances. So he does have quite a bit of control over my house, even though he owns none of it.

But, I was never good at all of that legal crap and my lover just so happens to be a fucking amazing lawyer.

I'm not going to let the blond know all of that much though, because then he'll start asking questions.

"I don' jus' order Ichi 'round!" I finally replied, shoving him backwards.

He stumbled, falling backwards and colliding with the floor. I didn't bother helping him up and instead just walked passed him. Opting to prop my elbow against the wall and watch with amusement flashing in my cyan irises as he got back up to his feet.

He brushed himself off, glaring at me the whole time.

I scoffed. Shinji shouldn't have fucking provoked me and then I wouldn't have done that shit. Besides, it's not like I actually hurt the stick figure.

"So violent, Jaegerjaquez!" He hissed my name making me groan in annoyance. At least it wasn't my first name. That would have just annoyed me even more to the point of smashing his face against the wall.

"I bet that's how you treat, Ich-" Before he could finish his nonsense of a sentence, I was at his throat, breathing heavily on his face through my nose and glaring bloody murder at the motherfucker.

How dare this son of a fucking bitch accuse me of actually beating on Ichigo! I loved Ichigo, so why the hell would this asshole accuse me of such a disgusting thing as domestic abuse?

"Yer treadin' 'n thin fuckin' ice, HIRAKO!" I spat, emphasizing my point with a harsh shove. His back smashed against the wall and he sucked in a breath to hold back the whimper of pain.

I smirked sadistically. Ichigo never said I couldn't beat the ever loving shit out of this fucktard. Though. . .He may have mentioned it at some point when I wasn't listening.

I shrugged, pulling back my fist and slamming it into the fuckers jaw.

Shinji retaliated with a swift kick to my balls which had me reeling backwards and cussing up a violent storm.

A frustrated yell was heard, followed by a kick and my jaw was struck harshly. Damn! That stick could fucking kick for such a fucking pencil!

What was it with lithe men having such lethal fucking legs?

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" Shinji continued to question as he tugged at his hair. He was most likely still trying to figure out why Ichigo chose me.

I swear the annoying brat was jealous.

"Maybe 'coz I know 'ow ta satisfy 'im?" I provided unhelpfully, a smirk tugging at my lips. His eyes widened before they narrowed and he stomped up to me, puffing out his chest to seem bigger than he was.

"Che. . .Show me then, Jaegerjaquez! How do you satisfy him?" Shinji mumbled sarcastically. It was as if he thought I wouldn't be able to.

I narrowed my eyes.

Should I show this cunt just how good I am at satisfying my berry? What would I get out of it though, and would it affect me and Ichi? I tapped my chin in thought. I really would like this blond to stop bugging me, but if it were to ruin my relationship with Ichigo then I couldn't possibly do it.

I'd just have to make sure Ichigo never found out. If he does somehow find out about it though, then I'll just have to persuade him to forgive me.

But can I really go through with something like this? Sure, it may change the annoying blonde's perspective and get him to stop questioning mine and Ichigo's relationship. However, it will also plant the seeds of mistrust in Shinji and Ichigo's friendship, because Shinji isn't exactly good at biting his tongue under pressure, plus they tell each other EVERYTHING!

That annoying little shit probably knows how big I am.

Sighing, I leaned against the wall, completely ignoring the pain throbbing in my jaw. It's the only way I can think of, and the only way I know how that will change his fucking views so I have to do it. I may absolutely hate it, but I'll have to.

"Well?" He drawled with sarcasm leaking into his tone, arms crossed over his chest and a blond eyebrow arched.

"I'll show ya jus' 'ow I satisfy 'im!" I stated, putting up a front of confidence. Inside I hated myself for what I was about to do, but it was the only way.

Damn! You make me feel emotions, you orange-headed termite!

"What do you mean?" I didn't allow him to lean back as I pushed him down to the floor and settled on top of him. I wasn't going to nip and suckle at his neck like I would with Ichigo. He didn't deserve my mark and it wouldn't feel right!

Instead, I tore off his shirt and quickly got to work on his tight skinny jeans, hurriedly removing them from his person as he squirmed in my hold.

"St-stop! What the fuc- fuck are you doing?" He stuttered bitterly, trying to cover himself up.

I took in a deep breath. I was not going to show him just how unsure of myself I was at this point. "'m goin' ta show ya 'ow I satisfy MAH Ichi!" I growled lowly, no lust to my voice.

I felt none for this man. To me, this would just be like one of those quickies that I used to have before I met my stunning orange-head.

A painful throb in my heart made me wince, halting my actions. I ignored the feeling of ten thousand army knifes prodding at my heart with every motion I made, and focused on removing Shinji's white boxer briefs.

He was naked now.

Disgusting.

Where was the sun-kissed skin stretched over a 5'9 lithe figure, or the narrow hips that my hands always found purchase on whenever I drove deep into his tight orifice?

"Stop! Do-don't!" Shinji pleaded, but I ignored him in favour of envisioning my beautiful Ichigo as I inserted a dry finger into the tight heat.

I sighed. He wasn't even as tight as Ichigo.

"Mmmhgh!" Shinji muffled, biting his bottom lip to stop the cry of pain/pleasure. I watched as his ass sucked my finger in deeper, the digit roaming around inside his hole until it brushed against Shinji's G spot I knew to be his prostate.

I ignored the cry of pleasure that didn't send the slightest bit of blood rushing to my groin. I used my free hand to jerk myself into hardness because his noises and movements weren't turning me on in the slightest like Ichigo's would.

"Ahh!"

He moaned as I added a second finger, then a third and curled them around inside his person. He muffled another cry, biting down enough to draw blood.

I circled my fingers, spreading them wider before pulling them out. I sighed in boredom as I lined the head of my dick up to his entrance and thrust in all the way to the hilt.

It felt nothing like Ichigo. His tight walls didn't clench every time I thrust in and out. I even attempted to imagine his pants were my Ichigo's. But none of that was happening.

My face was passive for once as I shifted inside the blond, slamming against his prostate which caused him to slam his hands into the floor and arch his back.

Not nearly as exciting when Ichigo does that. . .

"Nnnghh ahhH! Fuck that's soo good!" He babbled, but I didn't care. It didn't sound seductive and pleasurable like it did when Ichigo was screaming for me.

I sighed again, picking up the pace in hopes of getting this over with sooner. I could tell by now that the blond was absolutely loving this.

I wasn't. I felt disgusting, vile, horrid, and worst of all, I felt wrong! Like I should be murdered mercilessly in every fucking way possible, apart from rape.

I felt as if my heart was being split in two with every cry of pleasure from the blond and every buck of my strong hips, effectively burying my further in the writhing blond.

The most sickening of all though, was the image of Ichigo's horrified, hurt and full of hate look. I was imagining what Ichigo would look like if he found out. I'm sure he would be angry and possibly never want to talk to me again.

I didn't even think I would be able to keep this from him, because the guilt was already escalating rapidly and I hadn't even finished the ghastly deed.

How was I supposed to explain myself if he ever found out?

"'m disgustin'!" I whispered quietly, pounding brutally into the blond who cried out in pleasure, gripping the carpet beneath his fingertips in a vice like grip.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Shinji continued to curse as I stabbed his prostate repeatedly, his body spasming with every harsh buck of my powerful hips.

He spread his legs wider for me, grabbing the back of his knees and pushing his knees all the way up to his chest to give me more access. DISGUSTING!

I am vile!

I am ghastly!

I am putrid!

I am undeserving of my orange-haired lover!

I am a nobody!

I do not exist!

I am DISGUSTING AND DESERVE TO FUCKING DIE!

I growled in anger, pistoning a few more times into the pliant body, the blond spraying all over his stomach.

No noise left my sealed lips as I pulled out, jerked a couple of times and came over the blonds stomach. I was not going to allow him my seed. No. Fucking. Way!

His breathing was heavy, but mine was even. Coming down from his sex induced high, Shinji blinked stupidly up at me, new found respect shining in his eyes.

"Go take a shower then ge' out'a ma 'ouse!" I hissed and he nodded weakly before complying.

I moved to the down stairs shower while he went to the one upstairs to clean himself off. Maybe after a nice warm shower, I'll be able to wash some of the disgust I felt off of my person.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it D: I know there isn't anyone out there that actually likes this pairing, myself included because it just doesn't work.<strong>

**I didn't really enjoy writing it because I could feel how Grimmjow was feeling at the time, and it just made me want to glomp him and whisper reassurances like that Ichigo will forgive him eventually. **

**A few of you requested Ichigo finding out. If you guys want that then I am willing to write a sequel that will be GrimmIchi this time.**

**Just tell me if you want that, and I'll keep it in mine :D **

**Remember: you can request! I have quite a few now that I will be happy to add to the collection when I get around to them :D **

**MORE REVIEWS EQUALS FASTER UPDATES! EVEN IF IT'S SOMETHING LIKE A 1-10 rating for the chapter :3 A little like BonnieNuitz thing XDDD**

**Just so I knows how I am doing, my sweets :3**

**-Kieran**


End file.
